Question: Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac24 = $
Answer: Let's draw $\dfrac{2}{4}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using hundredths? $\dfrac{2}{4}$ is the same as $50$ hundredths. Lets use a place value table to write $50$ hundredths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $5$ $0$ $\dfrac{2}{4}=0.50=0.5$